


Red Varnish

by XavieraP



Series: How to Tame a Crow [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:50:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XavieraP/pseuds/XavieraP
Summary: 在Surana和Morrigan睡了之后。Zevran是个慷慨的情人。





	Red Varnish

**Author's Note:**

> Zevran Arainai/Male Surana  
·涉及Surana/Morrigan（BG）  
·Z视角  
·有mod可以跟Z在精灵村游泳（野♂战）还有在营地里泡澡！mod真好！真好！！  
·四个盟军任务要做完一个才能遇到Z的刺杀，默认已经完成矮人城的任务了

当你结束巡逻回到营地的时候，你被同伴们以极其怪异的目光欢迎了。早上刚下过雨，树林里的泥土潮湿柔软，你遇上并杀了两只落单的野狼，又去溪边洗掉了血迹。但就算你浑身泥泞满脸是血，他们也没必要这么看着你。

你还没有忘记在法环里做的那个梦，但在你要掷出一个强酸瓶先发制人之前，你注意到了Colt。这只忠心耿耿的战犬正趴在Morrigan的帐篷外摇尾巴，然而你知道他和被他吃光了一整袋草药的荒野女巫可谈不上是最好的朋友。

这时你发现Surana不在你的视野范围内。

噢。

你欣然接受了那些代表怜悯、抱歉以及幸灾乐祸的视线，费罗登的人民显然缺乏安提瓦或者奥莱式的混乱与开放。虽然他们不会直白地反对同性关系或者三个四个人之间的特殊情谊，但他们还是会皱眉，移开视线并抿紧嘴唇，就像撞见子女自 / 慰的保守派父母一样默不作声地表明不赞同。

而你，你感到自豪。

不久前你们的法师还是个孩子呢，被盯着看也不会脸红，说到如何骑一个人能想到的也只有父亲与儿子之间的普通游戏，但经由你的手——准确地说，是你的老二——他现在是荒野女巫的入幕之宾了，谁能不为这样的成就洋洋自得呢？

可你还是不免为他的技巧感到担忧，并希望他没有表现得太笨拙，因为Morrigan看起来可不怎么善解人意。要是Surana被她给踢出帐篷，你恐怕没法忍住不大笑出声。不过那不太可能发生，毕竟你们的法师刚给她带回了被藏在法环中的、属于她母亲的法术书，一点儿宽容是他应得的奖励。

或许是你盯着东北方那个属于Morrigan的角落太久了，原本没有向你投注视线的Leliana站起来，走到了你边上。她和你保持了近一米的距离，一种只能在同类身上找到的体贴。她自称是个修女来着？哈，两个灰卫都是没见过世面的大男孩可真是她的幸运。

“你想谈谈吗？”她问，“或者你更想直接借走我的弓然后，唔，做点什么？”

你哼笑了一声，“十分感谢，修女Leliana，但我要是想从别人的床上把谁抢走，我向你保证我会用比武力要精细得多的手段。”

“你确定吗？”她挑起了眉毛，“就算你挥舞利刃时的样子才是最迷人的？”

“哇哦，Leliana，我……”在你要做出任何礼貌性的调情之前，她飞快地问：“你知道他会盯着你看吧？”

你差点咬到自己的舌头，“……什么？”

Leliana一本正经地说：“哦是的，次数不多，时间也不长，但他确实会那么做。”

你从惊讶中回过神来，努力回忆着每一次战斗时的细节，他看过你吗？你不记得了。你能想起来的就只有你们不太友好的初见，当你手持双刀穿过混战的人群冲向他时，他确实是在看你的。电光石火间Alistair大喊着他的名字叫他当心，Leliana的箭矢破空而来擦着你的发梢穿透你某个同僚的喉咙，尖利的诅咒从Morrigan口中发出，你不知道她是单纯地在骂人还是真的在诅咒你。在这一片混乱中，你奇迹般地听见了他咬住法术吟唱的最后一个音节时两排牙齿合拢的轻响，你的目标注视着你，从法袍下伸出的手指细长苍白，迎向利刃的姿态像是要接住情人掷来的一支玫瑰，而你的视线瞬间定格，刀锋被“寒冬之握”拈在他拢起的指尖之前。

你不受控制地打了个冷战，接着摇头，“我想你是说在战斗中？那再正常不过了，Wynne需要休息的时候他就成了我们的医师，所以他当然会关注每一个人。”又或者他只是在担心你会突然捅谁一刀，在信任的问题上，你很有自知之明。

红发修女点头表示同意，“除了他盯着你看的眼神和你盯着他看时一模一样这个事实之外，嗯，你说得对。而我想你不需要我来告诉你那样的目光是什么意思。”她停顿了几秒，“或者你需要？”

“不，”你迅速地回答：“不需要，谢谢。”

出于一些你不打算深究的原因，你不愿意告诉她Surana曾在你的床上说死亡对他而言算是“松了口气”——这是他看你的原因吗？他在考量你是否是一个“不坏”的选项？

Leliana歪了歪脑袋，“所以，回到我们最初的话题？”

“我想不必了，”你说：“看起来他们的小派对结束了。”

首先离开帐篷的是法师，Morrigan跟在他后面，他们短暂地交谈了几句。你的好视力让你看见法师的发带不见了，披散下来的淡金色头发挡住了他的侧脸。在告别前他帮Morrigan整理了上衣，并给了她一个简短得近乎礼貌的吻。

我应该把你教的比这好呀，你想。

法师慢吞吞从营地的东北角往中央走回来，Colt跟在他身边，摇着几乎不存在的尾巴绕着他一蹦一跳地走，活泼得不像只训练有素的战犬。Surana身上的那件深蓝法袍上有一些暧昧的褶皱，领口只折好了一半，另一半就那么翘着，支棱在他乱糟糟的、于篝火与月光中金子似的闪闪发亮的长发下。

你喜欢金子。

Leliana早在法师走出Morrigan帐篷后就回去了她惯常会坐着的那个树桩上，一边拨弄Surana送给她的鲁特琴一边用奥莱的方言唱没人听得懂的柔软小调。

你迎向法师，他猛地停了下来，有点不知所措地看着你。他的嘴唇上染着Morrigan的口脂，像极了一枚熟透的浆果。

你问他：“所以，狂野的女巫，对嘛？还是说，男巫？（So, witch gone wild, huh? Or should I say wizard? ）”

“呃？”他微不可见地往后挪了半寸，“你是在生气吗？”

你扬起了眉毛，“这个看情况，你在Morrigan的帐篷里玩得愉快吗？”

“……挺好的。”法师以他特有的诚实回答道：“不太一样，但也不错。”

“哦——”你拖长了声音，对他先前的疑问避而不答。这次你不是故意要做个混蛋，只是他不安的样子太难得，而且多看一会儿又不会对任何人造成伤害。

他盯着你，慢慢收起了紧张的神情，“所以Morrigan是对的。”

“关于什么？”

“她说你不会生气。”

Morrigan会这么说并不令你惊讶，但，“她为什么会跟你说起这个？难不成在我不知道或者不记得的时候，我加入你们了？”你怀疑地看着他，据你所知没有与记忆相关的法术，但天知道两个法师凑在一起会搞出什么把戏来。

“因为我担心你会，”他坦然地回答道：“法环的圣殿骑士会警告每个满14周岁的法师说婚前性 / 行为和滥 / 交都是有罪的，而罪孽会让我们离造物主越来越远，直到再也听不见他的指引，而那就是我们堕落为‘憎恶’的时候。”

“我猜你并不相信他们？”

“我不相信也不在乎圣殿骑士的看法。”他垂下眼睛摸了摸开始咬他袖口的Colt，在战犬欢快地打滚时他看向你，继续道：“但是我知道有很多人相信他们，或者持有相似的意见，所以如果你生气了，我愿意道歉。”

就算有十个Wynne同时满怀悲悯地试图让你意识到谋杀是错误的，你也不会有比现在更复杂的心情了。你看着法师，抬起手指了指自己，“你认为我和他们想法一致？”

“可能性很小，但仍然存在。”

你瞪着他一直到你确认他不是在开玩笑，你挫败地叹了口气，举起双手做了个投降的手势，“好吧，听着亲爱的，我从小就被教导要活在当下，享受我能得到的每一分愉悦，因为它并不会经常出现在我的生命里。每一个跟我这样说的人都是个混蛋但他们是对的，而我很高兴看见你也是如此。你可以指责我许多事，说我冷血残酷甚至放荡，但我绝不是个会提前准备另一套道德准则并用它来限制别人的杂种——呃，倒不是说我不是个杂种，我很大概率是的，但你应该明白我的意思？总之，关于你的那个问题，不，我没有生气。”

他点了点头，并不惊讶，也没有松了口气的意思，就只是——“我知道了。”他说，“我得在睡觉前去溪边洗个澡，所以我想，晚安？”

“洗澡”两个字落入你耳中，清楚明晰，你眨了眨眼，努力让自己听起来并不迫切，“这仅仅只是出于好奇，但如果我生气了，接下来会发生什么？”

“我会道歉。”

“毫无诚意地？”

“定义‘诚意’。”

你抱起双臂，视线自他腰下扫过，“哦我不知道，但我想那应该是比较实际的东西，可以被触碰，被品尝，被我抓住，也反过来抓住我……”

Colt说：“汪！”

你回答：“哦不，这和你没关系，十分感谢，但是不。”

Surana微笑起来，他拍了拍Colt的脑袋，伸手一指自己的帐篷。战犬迅速地冲出去，在主人的帐篷前一个急停，然后转身趴下，摇着尾巴地冲Surana叫了一声。

法师做了个你看不懂的手势，也许那是让Colt待在原地不要跟过来的意思，因为当他转向你不再看战犬，那个小伙子没有立刻冲过来争抢注意力。

Surana上下打量了你一番，你身上没有血迹与泥土，但他还是皱起了眉毛，“今天的巡逻不太顺利？”

你盯着那双浆果色的嘴唇，摇头，“糟透了，林子里有一群野狼，一定是被Alistair的炖菜吸引过来的。”

他将食指的关节压在嘴唇上，挡住了几乎脱口而出的笑声，“我会抽空跟他谈谈的，”他放下手，板起脸说：“但你可不能就这样去睡觉，正好我也用得上一个保镖，走吧，跟我去河边。”

你当然从命。

Leliana的琴声在你转身后骤然扬起一个过分欢快的调子，你停下脚步，若有所觉地扭头，循着某道目光看过去，对上了荒野女巫琥珀色的眼睛。

她唇上的色彩饱满艳丽，你有点好奇那抹迷人的深红是否来自成熟的、酸甜可口的浆果，但当你可以亲自验证的时候，询问就毫无必要了。

你想要告诉她如果她想，她完全可以加入你们，但在你征求Surana的意见之间，女巫转过身中止了这次“交谈”。

好吧，也许下次？


End file.
